Triangle Part IV - Discoveries
by eternalsailorsolarwind
Summary: Taichi's heart makes his decision for him. Warning: yaoi content!


Triangle  
Part IV: Discoveries  
By: eternalsailorsolarwind  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon (I wish I did), but then you know that already.   
Enjoy! Feedback is always welcomed at anneb10@yahoo.com  
  
I wake up with the sun, just like I do every day. Agumon has almost crawled on   
top of me again in his sleep. He must have had a nightmare. Gently, I roll him off me,   
trying not to wake him up. I don't succeed, I never do. He sits up, yawning and   
stretching.  
He's used to this. We both get up early every morning, and usually do a little   
scouting around, make sure nothing snuck up on us during the night. Mimi and Palmon,   
who took the last shift, get up when we do. They go curl up next to the fire, and quickly   
go back to sleep. Agumon and I make a circle of our camp, several hundred yards out,   
but find nothing. If there's anything waiting for us, it's pretty far away.  
As we head back to camp, we grab some fruits hanging from a tree that Agumon   
says is safe. The tree is pretty full, so I know that there'll be food for all of us for a few   
days. As we arrive, Sora, Biyomon, Izzy, Tentomon, and Gomamon are awake and   
starting to move around. Joe is still asleep, not surprisingly. He hates getting the third   
shift. It takes him forever to fall back asleep. At least Gomamon isn't trying to wake   
him up. I'm not ready for that argument yet.  
I give Sora the fruits, and tell the others that I'm going down to the pond for a   
swim. Sora and Izzy just nod, since they're busy getting breakfast started. Agumon   
decides to stay in camp, since I won't be too far away. What could possibly happen that   
he wouldn't hear me scream if I needed help?  
Once I reach the beach, I strip down to my underwear. I put my foot in the water   
to check it out. Man, it's freezing! Oh well, I'll live. Diving into the water, I realize that   
I'll have to swim very fast to not freeze to death. I hope the water's warmer later.   
I finish my swim quickly, because it's just too frigid for me. Coming out of the   
water, I notice that my fingers are just beginning to turn blue. My teeth are chattering,   
I'm so cold! I could sure use Gabumon's fur right about now! I towel myself off with   
my blanket, making sure I just take the worst of the wetness off. If I get it too wet, it   
won't be dry by tonight. I've spent more than one night rolled up in a clammy blanket,   
and it's no fun, let me tell you.  
Putting my shorts back on, I lay down in the dry sand. It's absorbed more of the   
morning sun, and it's easing my chill. Man, I haven't been that cold since the blizzard at   
camp before we were sucked into Digiworld. I make myself comfortable, letting the   
warm sun lull me into a doze.  
I wake up to a strange sound behind me. It sounds like the scrunch of bare feet in   
the sand. I roll onto my stomach and look behind me. It's Yamato. He's got his blanket,   
and he's in the process of taking off his shirt. By the time he's stripped down to his   
underwear, I realize I'm holding my breath. I let it out, wondering why I feel so strange.  
"The water's pretty cold, Yamato," I warn him.  
"Cold doesn't bother me," he replies, and dives into the water. I give him five   
minutes before he's frozen out.  
It takes him ten. He comes out, water streaming from his blond hair, his arms   
wrapped around him to hold in what little body heat he has left. I hand him his blanket,   
and he dries himself off. As he does, his eyes never leave mine. My heart speeds up; is   
he going to say something? Or is he just going to stare at me like that?  
Tearing his gaze away, he spreads out his blanket and sits on it, putting his jeans   
back on. He stares out the pond for a few minutes, finally breaking the silence, "I hope it   
warms up later. I don't want Takeru swimming in ice water. He'll get sick."  
I just nod in agreement. My heart is still pounding, and it's distracting me. Why   
am I feeling like this? Could it be that…I'm in love with him? Is that it? Is that why I   
feel like I do right now? Or is it just because I'm afraid he'll say something?  
I turn my head, casually, like I'm just looking around the pond. I see his profile,   
lit by the sun, and I gulp. My God, when did he become so…so…. Is there a word for   
it? My heart is slamming into my ribcage so hard, I'm sure he can hear it. It dawns on   
me then. I love him. Not Sora, but Yamato.  
He must feel my eyes on him, because he turns to look at me, his eyebrows arched   
in a silent question. I don't say anything, just keep looking at him, really seeing him for   
the first time. After a minute, my eyes lock with his again, and I can see his usual shields   
wavering. He wants to say something, but he's scared. Afraid he's imagining what he's   
seeing. And I'm afraid too.  
But I guess that's why I've got the Crest of Courage. I don't let fear stand in my   
way. Especially on something this important. "Yamato, I…I know how you feel about   
me."  
Oops. Wrong thing to say. His eyes take on that distant look, the one where he's   
holding all his emotions locked up tight inside him. Great time for me to mess up.  
"I'd better be getting back to camp. Breakfast should almost be ready," Yamato   
gets up to go, but I stop him. If I don't tell him now, I'll never tell him.  
"I feel the same way about you."  
He freezes while he's putting his shirt on. Moment of truth time here. I've either   
misread him completely, or he'll admit his feelings. After a moment, he pulls his head   
through, and stares at me, his eyes wide with shock.  
"You… what?"  
I know he heard me. I stand up, and look at him. He looks like he doesn't really   
want to believe me. Maybe something a little more concrete will convince him. Before   
he can say anything, or move, I grasp his arms, stand up on tiptoe, and kiss him.  
Yamato stiffens for a second, then grabs my shoulders, pulling me closer to him   
and returns my kiss. After a minute, the kiss ends, and we both stare at each other.   
Yamato's a little flushed, and his eyes are sparkling. I have a feeling I look about the   
same.   
"Now what, Taichi?" Yamato asks.  
"I don't know," I tell him. "I never thought beyond this point." How very true.   
I'm not about to tell him that ten minutes ago, I wasn't sure if I loved him or not.  
"Me neither. I never expected you to feel the same."  
"Should we tell everyone?"  
"No, not yet. I don't think they're ready for this yet, do you?" he asked.  
"Doubtful," I agreed. There'd be plenty of time to tell everyone. And figure out   
how to let Sora know without hurting her feelings, or making her hate me.  
In the distance, I can hear Agumon and Gabumon calling for us. "We're   
coming!" I call.  
Yamato's eyes widen, and he barks out a laugh. He mumbles something, and   
then pulls me to him, and kisses me again. This kiss sweeter, more delicate than the first   
one. It makes the hair on the back of my neck stand on end. After a minute or so, he   
breaks it, leaving me wanting more. Then I remember that he said something.  
"Wha…what did you say?" I ask.  
Chuckling, he replies, "I said, 'not yet, we aren't'."  
I look at him blankly for a minute; then it dawns on me what he means. I grin at   
him, then start to laugh. Our Digimon come out of the forest, signaling an end to our   
time alone. If I hadn't been so hungry, I might have said that we'd be along later. But   
I'll live. It's not like I won't have other chances to be alone with him.  
Agumon walks up to us. "Breakfast is ready. Did you have a good swim?"  
"Good, I'm starved. The water was freezing, but it should warm up later. But we   
made a few…discoveries while we were here."  
Agumon starts going on about the argument between Joe and Gomamon about   
how long Joe was allowed to sleep. He and Gabumon are talking about it, leading us   
back to camp. I'm glad we decided to take a few days off. Maybe Yamato and I can   
have a few morning swims before we leave.  
  
-end-  
I know, the ending sucked. I have problems with endings. But I hoped you liked the   
story!  



End file.
